


The stars are nice, but I’d rather look at your eyes.

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Aberfaeth [3]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Adaine is taking a break from a loud party and sitting outside, Fig joins her; Adaine gets distracted from her stargazing by her eyes
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Aberfaeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895098
Kudos: 12





	The stars are nice, but I’d rather look at your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I think this is the last one of my deleted things I can find and I think it’s gonna be my last of this type of fic I upload, if I do more Aberfaeth I’ll have them more solid and less of just moments.

Adaine sighed as she sat on the grass, staring up into the vast expanse of the starry sky, stretching on to infinity. 

This is how she ended most parties which the Bad Kids attended, it wasn’t that she didn’t like them, she enjoyed spending time with her friends and didn’t mind the loud music and the crowded rooms but it was exhausting, so most times she ended up outside, getting lost in the endless sky.

It was odd as she usually enjoyed the feeling of having as much as possible under control but staring up at the twinkling lights which seemed to stared back she felt lost, helpless… but not in a bad way, it felt good to look up there and know that not everything could be controlled and that that was fine. It was nice to feel slightly insignificant, it took the pressure off.

Adaine felt her mind wander away from the pounding music inside the house, from the laughter and all the welling noise, she just let herself be lost in the tapestry above her.

Adaine didn’t hear the noise rise then fall as the door was opened and didn’t hear the footsteps of someone coming down the path, she was just suddenly half aware of Fig sitting next to her on the grass; the Tiefling looking up at the sky.

Adaine didn’t want to break the calm, companionable silence and didn’t for several moments but eventually she spoke.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Again Adaine waited a while before speaking.

“I’m fine out here if you want to go back inside.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Fig grinned.

“No.” Adaine replied with a small smile.

Adaine tried to let her mind wander around into nothing again but no matter where she sent them her thoughts always seemed to find themselves landing on the girl sat beside her.

“Fun party.” Adaine broke the silence again.

“Yeah… but sometimes just sitting looking at the stars is fun, relaxing y’know?”

“Yes, I do; I… I enjoy the feeling of being lost looking up at it all it just kind of puts everything in-“ Adaine cut herself off as she turned to face her friend and their eyes met; she felt the same feeling as she was describing as her blue eyes gazed into Fig’s red ones, she felt lost looking into them.

“Perspective?” Fig prompted with a smile.

“Yeah.” Adaine said, blushing and looking away.

Fig grinned as they both turned back up to the sky.

“I know what you mean,” she said, placing her hand on Adaine’s “It’s like knowing where you‘re supposed to be.”

“Exactly.” Adaine returned Fig’s gentle grip on her hand with a squeeze.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed; comments and feedback are really appreciated.


End file.
